Talk:Richard (Ocarina of Time)
:If you're totally certain that Richard is that same 3D model and texture/color, then I think that makes sense, seeing as the image for Dog has no background. If it had a background that Richard is never seen in front of, it would technically be presenting false information to give him that picture. But if he definitely looks exactly like that, it makes sense to me to use that particular image.--Fierce Deku (talk) 01:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with AK on this. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe that just using the same image is a lazy way of doing it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 03:52, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::The same image is used for multiple pages a number of times on the wiki, one of which I brought up before, and it's stayed the same since. For this page, unless someone has a better picture, I think it boils down to whether or not the duplicate image is better than nothing.--Fierce Deku (talk) 04:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could get someone to go through the rom and get an image. I would, but I lost all my files when my computer glitched. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 04:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I don't have a ROM at the moment either, but later on when I have more time I may go on a image quest to fill in our gaps. Since you can use up C in the 3D games to get read on the HUD you can set up some great shots. On those lines, is there a forum or something where we suggest pages that need an image (or a better one)?--Fierce Deku (talk) 05:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What exactly do you mean by the up C thing?—'Triforce' 14 19:23, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::... Doesn't Nintendo have Copyright on all pictures? Are we allowed to just take some? --Vussen 13:00, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The up C thing is when you press the top C button in OoT/MM (C stick up in WW and TP), causing you to go into a first person view inwhich the heads up display disapears and you can aim the camera in any direction. This gets Link and all the HUD elements out of the way and lets you line up a nice screencap. I'm not 100% certain about anything, but I don't see why taking images ourselves would be any more of a problem than any of the other things we post about Zelda.--Fierce Deku (talk) 00:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't think the first person view works in the market and back alley. Doesn't it just put you in an overhead view. Oni Link 21:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Think so. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, up C is disabled anywhere that has a fixed camera. I was on a tangent there. In Richard's case we could just take a regular shot and crop out the HUD and whatnot.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Couldn't we just go find Richard, lead him into the Treasure Chest place, get a picture there, and then go from there. Or, if you don't have Paint.net, GIMP, or Adobe Photoshop, upload that image file to filedropper, post the link on someone with that software's talk page and they can go and destroy the background. Obviously, downloading GIMP and Paint.net is an option too, as well as getting Photoshop, but the first two are much better options, since Photoshop is like, really expensive. Urh, sleep brain... babling. Don't mind anything after the "destroy the background" --'BassJapas' 03:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) When I played Ocarina of Time, Richard was white. The picture here made it harder to find him because it makes you think he's one of the brown dogs. We should just put the Dog picture here. :The dog in the picture here is white. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:35, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :: No, the dog for the Richard picture is brown. The real Richard is white. Hero of Space 2 (talk) 01:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)